


Piano

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: 1000 Or Less [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Cute, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Ghouls, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, finding your people, ghoul sammich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Charon never thought he would find one person to love -- now he has two.Prompt: Piano---Part of my (hopefully) weekly 1000 words or less prompts that I'm doing with ProwlingThunder
Relationships: Charon/John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: 1000 Or Less [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639846
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Sun in a Jar





	Piano

The keys were slightly off, the tune not  _ quite _ right, but that didn’t stop Charon from tickling against the ivory panels of the piano with a gentle curiosity that he rarely expressed in light of his more serious nature. He wasn’t sure how it had come to this, but he was traveling with another ghoul by the name of Hancock… and for all of the serious nature that Charon had, Hancock tried to wash it away with a soft, sweet smile and black eyes that were always bright and alight with mischief. 

What was stranger was the fact that between them they shared a woman. Sadie was small and sweet and soft and  _ scared,  _ and Hancock had brought her to the Capital Wasteland because she’d been running  _ from  _ something. There were soft mutters of the name  _ Jack _ , and even softer groans of the name  _ Pickman _ , and a gentle lament of the name  _ MacCready.  _ But, there was never an explanation to any of these names, or at least… none that Charon could suss out in the midst of everything.

But none of that really mattered, because Sadie smelled sweet, like grapes, and was basically  _ screaming  _ for someone to protect her… and Hancock…

Well, the redcoat wearing bastard was too charming to resist, when all was said and done. Somehow, in the middle of fighting, in the middle of bleeding and hurting, when Sadie was crying and Hancock was swearing… somehow, they’d all ended up in bed together. 

And bless, the ghoul, but he couldn’t figure out how it kept happening. Once was a shock, and something that he’d written off. Twice was a happy accident… the third time, Sadie came and took him by the hand, and he was damn near powerless to resist as she slid in front of him and Hancock wrapped his arms around from behind.

Charon was confused. But he wasn’t unhappy.

Maybe the fact that he was happy was why he was so confused.

So his fingers played over the keys as he idly thought of how he’d gotten into this situation, where they were now making their way back to a place called The Commonwealth, and Sadie came to him, sliding her arms around his waist. “Are you playing me a song?”

It was out of tune, and it was imperfect… kind of like him, but sweet, kind of like her… 

“Ah, you know he’s playing it for both of us,” Hancock’s voice spilled from the doorway, and Charon couldn’t stop himself. He laughed soft under his breath and plucked a few more keys of the song he’d picked up in his days as a bouncer.

“I’m playing it for all of us.”

And he was. 


End file.
